For Want of a Nail: The Kanto Saga
by SarcasticDevotee
Summary: What if Ash actually made it in time to receive one of the three Kanto starters? How could one insignificant change cause the entire destiny of Ash Ketchum and the history of the Pokémon world forever? Join Ash and his traveling companions Misty and Brock as they deal with a crime ring, achieving their dreams, and surviving the surprisingly harsh world of Pokémon! Pokéshipping.
1. Start

**Hello there. This is my first foray into a fanfiction for Pok_é_mon. Here's the deal. What if the anime followed the game's a tiny bit closer and what if Ash made it on time to get one of the three starter Pok_é_mon? How different would that make the story? What different Pok_é_mon would he catch how differently would the league play out? Well, this is what this story tries to answer and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**However, much like X/Y and Black/White, the characters will be slightly aged up from normal. Not too much, but enough**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pok_é_mon or I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction about it.**

* * *

**Chapter One: **Start

* * *

"I can't be late! I can't be late!"

Thirteen year old Ash Ketchum, in his pajamas, was running as fast as he could through his hometown of Pallet. His reason? To receive his first Pok_é_mon, become the Kanto Champion, become the greatest Pokémon Trainer the world had ever seen.

Six months earlier, the Champion of the Kanto League, Lance, entered his letter of resignation to the Kanto League. Of course, he would instead be moving to become the Champion of the Johto Region. It would change the way that Pokémon training would be done in Kanto to have such a huge shift in power, but someone had to do it.

And so, Lance would be keeping his position until a new Champion was crowned, and Ash had it engraved in his mind that it would be him.

All Ash could see up ahead was a crowd of people, going to hail the three new Pokémon trainers. Shuffling in the crowd, he tried to make his way toward Professor Oak's Pokémon Laboratory.

"Excuse me- Pardon me- Agh!"

The raven-haired boy finally pushed his way out of the crowd and onto his hands in front of a familiar pair of feet. He looked up to see one of his childhood friends, Leaf Goodson, smiling back down at him.

"Good morning, Ash," the brunette sporting a white sunhat greeted before asking, "Is there a reason you're in your pajamas?"

Ash flashed red in embarrassment before scrambling up to his feet and replying, "Well, I didn't wanna be late and I kinda hurried outta my house..."

"Then you better hurry!" the brunette winked, pulling a Pokeball off of her belt, "I already got my starter and Gary's already inside getting his!"

Gary Oak. Like Leaf, Gary was also Ash's childhood friend. However, while his friendship with Leaf was still majorly strong, his friendship with Gary had slowly begun to crumble the past couple of years. They had gone from best friends to sworn rivals over almost everything. Eating, sports, games, and most importantly, in their dreams.

Gary Oak also wanted to become the new Champion of Kanto.

"Right!" Ash exclaimed, nodding, "Thanks, Leaf! See ya!"

"Wait, Ash!" Leaf called, "Don't you want to see my starter Pokémon?"

"I will later! I've gotta get my own!"

Leaf rolled her eyes, but smiled regardless. If one thing wouldn't change, it was that Ash always rushed right into everything. Either that would get him in a lot of trouble, or it would bring him success in his goal. Which one, she sure didn't know.

* * *

Pushing open the doors to the lab, Ash ran past several of Professor Oak's aides.

"Hey, Ash!" one of them called out, "No running in the lab!"

"Sorry, mister, but I can't be late!" Ash called back, running up a flight of stairs. The beginning to his brand new journey was so close that he could almost feel a Pokeball in his hands. This was the start to the rest of his life.

He swung open a large set of double doors to see Professor Oak and his grandson Gary staring back at him.

"Well, well, well," the younger Oak chuckled, "If it ain't Ashy boy! Why're you in your pajamas anyway, Ketchum?"

"Don't call me that!" Ash shot back, annoyed, before turning to the good professor, "Professor, do you have a Pokémon left?!"

"Of course I do, Ash," Professor Oak nodded, "Don't be in such a rush. I have exactly one of the conventional starters left."

"And don't bet on it being Bulbasaur," Gary added with a teasing sneer at his rival, "I'm pretty sure Leaf already scooped that one right up!"

Ash frowned. He had decided on Bulbasaur being his starter from the beginning. He was glad that he was going to get any starter at all, but regardless, he was a bit disappointed that he couldn't get his first pick.

"Well, what is it?" he finally asked, curiously.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Professor Oak inquired, placing a Pokeball in the young trainer-to-be's hand.

Ash stared down at the Pokeball for a second before pressing the button in the middle and exclaimed, "Pokémon, I choose you!"

A flash of white light erupted from the ball and shined onto the floor. As the light faded, a bipedal, orange, reptilian creature took its place. It stared back up at its new trainer with bright blue eyes and swished its fiery tail once.

"Mander!" it cried out.

"Woah!" Ash's eyes lit up, "It's a Charmander! Awesome!"

"Not as good as my Pokémon, of course," Gary chuckled, as he tossed his own starter's ball up in the air and back down onto his palm.

"What did you say?!" Ash asked, glaring at the brunette.

Gary smirked, "You heard me, Ashy-boy!"

Professor Oak sighed. Gary was his grandson and Ash's family was close to the Oak family, but sometimes the two boys were a little too hot-headed.

"Now boys," he cleared his throat, trying to speak up, "Now, Leaf already took this opportuntity up, but-"

"I bet my Charmander can beat whatever you send out!" Ash yelled, gritting his teeth.

"Hah!" Gary laughed, "Alright, then! Let's see you put your Pokémon where your mouth is!" He threw his Pokeball up in the air, releasing another bright flash of light.

In front of Gary stood a small, light-blue turtle.

"Squirtle, squirt!"

"A water type, huh?" Ash mused, "They're strong against fire type, but we can still win! You ready, Charmander?"

"Charmander, Char!" the lizard nodded, striking an offensive position.

"Hold it!" Professor Oak exclaimed, "Before you two start something you can't stop, at least take these. They'll tell you what attacks your Pokémon can use at the moment."

The professor signaled for an aide, who came by and handed both young boys a small red device.

"A Pokedex, huh?" Gary asked, "I was wonderin' when we'd get one of these!"

"Well, if you had heard me out, you would have gotten it faster," Professor Oak chastised his grandson before sighing.

Ash pointed the Pokedex towards his own Pokémon. A blue light on the device flashed once, showing Charmander's picture on the monitor.A robotic voice then began to speak as it showed the monster's stats to its trainer.

"**Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The flame on its tail indicates Charmander's life force. If it is healthy, the flame burns brightly."**

"Lifeforce, huh?" Ash asked, before looking down at his new partner, "I guess we won't let you get wet, will we?"

Charmander shuddered for a second at the sound of the word "wet".

Ash then pointed his Pokedex at Gary's Pokémon.

"**Squirtle, the Tiny Turtle Pokémon. It shelters itself in its shell, then strikes back with spouts of water at every opportunity."**

Charmander shuddered again at the thought of being sprayed. It didn't want to die _this _early in its life, after all.

"Don't worry, Charmander," Ash reassured the small Pokémon, "We've got this in the bag! Use Flamethrower!"

Charmander looked up at its new trainer like he had grown a second head. Flamethrower?! It didn't have any idea how to even begin using that move.

"Squirtle, Tackle it!"

Squirtle jumped into the air, retreated into its shell and began to spin. While Charmander was trying to figure out how to use a Flamethrower, it got struck in the stomach by the turtle and tumbled backward into one of Professor Oak's machines.

"Be careful!" Professor Oak warned, "Don't make a mess of things!"

"H-hey, Proffesor Oak?" Ash asked, "How come it didn't use Flamethrower?"

Gary scoffed, "Because they're newly trained Pokémon, genius. Squirtle, tackle it again!"

Squirtle retreated into its shell and jumped up again, aimed straight toward the Charmander that was getting back up to its feet. Ash had to think fast.

"Charmander, duck!"

The lizard nodded, crouching low and dodging the second attack of the Squirtle. Of course, this meant that Squirtle crashed into the same machine that Charmander had crashed into earlier.

"Uh, use Scratch, Charmander!" Ash called, pointing toward the two Pokémon.

Charmander nodded and while the Squirtle was down, scratched into the underbelly of the turtle's shell. The Squirtle cried out in pain from the multiple scratches, not having time to get back up.

"Tch," Gary glared at his rival before commanding, "Use your Tail Whip to propel yourself off of the Charmander and hit it with a full on skull Tackle!"

The Squirtle's head, arms, and tail popped back out of its shell. Using its tail, it knocked Charmander off of it and regained its footing to jump in the air. It ducked its head slightly and aimed back down at Charmander.

"Use Scra-"

Before Ash could call out the attack, Squirtle and Charmander's heads collided.

All went silent in the upper level of the Pokémon Lab before both Pokémon fell down onto their backs with swirls in their eyes.

Professor Oak sighed, and gave a small laugh, "At the very least, you two have the hang of this, but I would call this a tie. Please, return your Pokémon so I can heal them, alright?"

Ash and Gary shared a glare before returning their Charmander and Squirtle to their Pokeballs.

This wasn't exactly how Ash planned on starting his journey.

* * *

**What did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Have any speculation or suggestions on what Ash'll catch on his journey? Let me know that too if you want.**

**Next time: **Ash says goodbye to his mom and officially begins his Pokémon journey alongside Charmander.


	2. First Steps

**In response to the anonymous review from Ready to Fly: As to whether Ash will get Pikachu later, you'll just have to wait and see. In the long-run, this fic's tone will be alike to Pokemon Special, the anime, the games, and Pokemon Origins mixed together. It should be... Interesting either way!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: **First Steps

* * *

Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak were handed back their now healed Pokemon, plus five empty Pokeballs, by the Kanto Professor, Samuel Oak. The two rivals gave each other a sideways glare before pocketing their Pokeballs.

"Now," the professor cleared his throat, "I have a little mission for the two of you."

"A mission?" Ash asked, surprised, "What kinda mission?"

"Back in my younger days, I collected information on every Pokemon in the Kanto region," Professor Oak elaborated, "However, due to some information I got from my old friend Sycamore from the Kalos region, webelieve that Pokemon are indeed changing again."

"Again?" Gary inquired, now having his curiosity piqued.

His grandfather nodded. "Pokemon are known to develop their moves and basic abilities differently over time, just like we humans develop our ways of living over time. With the discovery of some interesting items, we'll be monitoring Pokemon from not just Kanto and Kalos, but from Johto, Hoenn, Orre, Sinnoh, and Unova as well! Pretty interesting, right?"

Ash almost drifted off from Oak's long drawl. He got the basic point of it, but didn't see what it had to do with him or Gary.

"Uh, yeah!" he replied, grinning sheepishly, "Really interesting!"

Gary rolled his eyes before turning his gaze back to his grandfather and asking, "What's the deal, Gramps? What'cha want us to do?"

"Catch Pokemon, of course!" Professor Oak replied, "When you build your team, I want you to monitor any changes with your Pokedex if possible. The information will be sent directly to the seven labs from each region and will be much appreciated! Leaf's already apart of this, and just like I told her, your own personal goals will come first."

"Heh," Gary snorted, "Alrighty then, Gramps. You don't even have to worry if Ash or Leaf gets the job done!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Ash asked, crossing his arms at the slightly taller teenager.

"What I just said," the younger Oak replied haughtily, "I'll be the Kanto League Champion _and _holding the highest number of Pokemon caught for this cause! So, you and Leaf don't have to worry your pretty little heads."

In all honesty, Ash didn't care if Gary caught more Pokemon. But he wasn't going to just stand around and let his rival take his goal of being the Champion before he did. No way.

This did mean, in the long run, the two would be facing off in the Pokemon League Tournament. To challenge the Elite Four, all participants had to compete in the Indigo League tourney and come out on top. Quite simply, it wasn't that simple to become the Champion.

"You're on!" Ash challenged, "I'll beat you in the Pokemon League and face the Elite Four! I'm gonna be the Champion, you hear me?"

"Oh, I hear you," Gary scoffed, smirking, "But that don't mean nothin' when you're all talk, pajama boy."

Ash flashed red. He forgot that he hadn't changed into his clothes, yet.

Picking up his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder, Gary nodded to both Ash and Professor Oak, "Later, Gramps! Smell ya later, Ashy boy!" Without another word, the brunette made his way out of the lab.

Ash clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. They weren't always like this, but if that's the way Gary wanted to play it, then two could play his game. This just fueled Ash's determination to become the Kanto Champion even further.

"Don't get worked up over him, Ash," Professor Oak consoled the trainer-to-be, "Deep down, he still cherishes his friendship with you."

"Whatever," Ash mumbled, before cheering up a bit and replying, "Thanks for the Pokemon, Professor Oak!"

"Anytime, Ash," the professor smiled and nodded, "Be sure to give me a call when you reach the next city."

"Yeah, about that," Ash chuckled sheepishly, "What's the next city?"

Professor Oak sighed and replied, "Viridian City. It's also home to a Pokemon Gym, as well. I keep forgetting that you haven't been outside of Pallet Town much. It's not even a day's walk from here, so if you want to get there before nighttime, you better get a move on!"

"Right!" Ash nodded, turning on his heels and making his way out of the lab, "Thanks, Professor!"

"And be sure to put on some clothes first!" the professor called after the brash thirteen year old.

* * *

"Mom? Leaf?"

Ash didn't make it far from the lab until he was stopped by his mother, Delia Ketchum, and his childhood friend, Leaf. Both brunettes smiled at the still pajama clad Ash.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye to me, right?" Leaf asked, laughing slightly.

Delia added, holding a backpack in her arms, "And you weren't going to leave without changing into your clothes, were you?"

"Oh, right!" Ash remembered, taking the backpack filled with his clothes and a couple of Potions, "Thanks, Mom!"

"No problem, honey," she replied to her son, "So, when are you going to show me your starter?"

"Oh, I guess now," Ash said, taking Charmander's Pokeball out of his pocket, "Charmander, come on out!"

Released from his ball, the small lizard Pokemon looked up at Ash's mother and gave an inquisitive, "Char?"

"How cute!" Delia cried, bending down to the small fire type, "Now, you're going to take real good care of Ash, aren't you?"

The Charmander puffed up his chest and gave a boasting, "Mander!"

"Mom!" Ash whined, which did nothing but cause Delia to giggle.

"So you picked Charmander, huh?" Leaf asked, drawing a Pokeball of her own, "I guess that means Gary got a Squirtle, right?" She pressed the button on the ball, releasing her own Pokemon, a green amphibian with a bulb on its back.

Ash's eyes widened in joy, as he took out his Pokedex to scan his friend's monster, "I totally wanted a Bulbasaur! Lucky!"

Charmander looked up at his master and puffed out his cheeks in annoyance. That definitely wasn't what he wanted to hear.

Ash's Pokedex spoke, **"Bulbasaur, the Seed Pokemon. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokemon."**

"Wow, that's amazing!" Ash cheered, "Hey, Leaf, we should have a Pokemon battle!"

"Not yet," she declined, shaking her head.

He arched a brow in confusion, "Huh? Why not?"

"Well, number one, our Pokemon only know their basic attacks," she replied, "Two, I'd rather it be a two on two match first. And three, I don't think your Charmander quite likes you cooing all over my Bulbasaur."

Bulbasaur gave a hearty laugh as Ash looked down at the pouting Charmander. Ash crouched down to Charmander's level to talk to the fire type.

"Hey, Charmander. Just because I don't think Charmander's awesome doesn't mean I don't think you're ama- Ow!"

Ash straightened back up and held his cheek as Charmander had whipped its tail at him. It didn't hurt extremely bad, but it still hurt quite a bit. He pressed the button on Charmander's Pokeball, returning the upset Pokemon back inside as Leaf did the same with her Bulbasaur.

"Say, speaking of the match," Leaf mused, "How about you call me once you catch a Pokemon?"

"Call you?" Ash asked, blinking, "How?"

"With a Pokegear, duh!" Leaf exclaimed, matter-of-factly, "Wait... You don't have a Pokegear?"

"No, I-"

"Well, it _was _your birthday a couple of weeks ago, Ash," Delia spoke, as she pulled a small, blue device out of her pocket, "I held it off until today for this special occasion!"

Ash grinned and happily accepted it, "Awesome! Thanks, Mom!"

"Anytime dear," she replied, "The house phone is already programmed inside, so be sure to call home every once in a while, alright? And be sure to change your underwear everyday!"

"Mom-" Ash was then cut off by Leaf snatching the Pokegear out of his hands and fiddling with it before swiftly handing it back.

"There," she nodded, smiling, "Now my number's programmed in too."

"I coulda done it myself, Leaf," Ash chuckled as he stuffed the Pokegear into his backpack.

Leaf shrugged as she turned on her heels, "Well, I'm off! See you later, Mrs. Ketchum! Later, Ash!"

"Later, Leaf!" Ash waved to the retreating female before turning to face his mom, "Well, Mom. I better be going too."

"They say this day comes to every mother," she replied sadly, but with a ghost of a smile on her lips, "Some starting money's in your backpack. Be careful, honey."

"I will, Mom."

"And do well."

"Of course!"

"And be sure to change your underwear every day-"

"Mom!"

Delia let out an amused giggle, "Be sure to call me when you get to Viridian."

He nodded, "I definitely will." Pecking his mom on the cheek, he turned and began walking towards the exit of Pallet Town.

"Wait, Ash, put on some clothes _before _you make your dramatic exit!"

* * *

Ash, fully dressed in his black t-shirt and blue jacket, had let Charmander out of his ball thirty minutes in. However, for the next three hours of their walk toward Viridian City, Charmander paid Ash no attention.

"Come on, Charmander, say something," Ash stopped and bent down to face the lizard.

The Pokemon just pouted and crossed its arms.

"I didn't mean it!" the trainer pleaded, "You're _my _Pokemon, not Bulbasaur, right?"

Charmander opened an eye at that.

"With you by my side, we're going to blow through the eight gyms and become Champions of the region! Now come on! Smile for me?"

The Charmander tried to hold up its pouting before sighing and giving a small smile and a happy, "Char!"

"Perfect!" Ash replied, grinning. The two's conversation was interrupted by a rustling nearby. The two turned to face a small brown and cream bird, digging for insects in the ground.

"Alright, a Pokemon!" Ash exclaimed, taking his Pokedex out of his Pokedex and scanning the creature.

"**Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokemon. A common sight in forests and woods. It flaps its wings at ground level to kick up blinding sand."**

Charmander nodded, striking an offensive pose and shouting, "Charmander!"

"Alright, hit it with Scratch!" Ash commanded.

His starter nodded again, jumping towards the bird. The bird noticed and flapped its wings, springing into the air and dodging the slash. It then divebombed into the Charmander, tackling it onto the ground again.

"Try scratching again!" the new Pokemon trainer exclaimed.

Charmander tried to toss the Pidgey off of itself, but to no avail. Ash gulped. This wasn't looking too good.

Suddenly, Charmander opened its mouth and breathed a breath of fire onto the Pidgey. The Pidgey widened its eyes before taking to the skies to try to find some water to put the fire out with. Ash recognized the attack to be an Ember attack but didn't vocalize his thoughts, as he tried to throw a Pokeball at the retreating bird.

He missed entirely.

"Ow!"

Charmander, a little dirty but no worse in the longrun, sat up and gave a look at his trainer. Ash, not quite sure who yelped either, shrugged in bewilderment.

A red haired girl with her hair tied into a side ponytail climbed out from behind a tree and rubbed her head. She sported a yellow tank-top and blue short shorts. She grumbled something under her breath, holding the Pokeball Ash threw in her hands, and shooting the newbie trainer a glare.

"Did _you _throw this?!"

Ash chuckled nervously, "Uh, no! I-I didn't know Pokeballs grew on trees!"

"Only in Johto," she mumbled under her breath, before crossing her arms and scanning Ash over once, "So, what Pokemon did you miss?"

"I didn't miss anything!" Ash lied.

"Oh, yeah?" an amused smile graced her lips, "And what did you catch?"

"Well, I-"

"Oh, a Charmander!" she interrupted him, now facing the trainer's Pokemon instead, "Let me guess, you're a new trainer from Pallet, right?"

"Yeah," Ash replied, nodding, "What of it?"

"This could be interesting," she spoke to no one in particular before turning back to Ash, "Tell you what. We should definitely have a Pokemon battle!"

"Huh?" Ash tilted his head to the side, "You're a trainer?"

"A type specialist, actually," she corrected, hands now on her hips.

"What type?"

"Where's the fun in telling you now?" she asked, "Are you in or what?"

A spark of excitement flashed through Ash's chest as he nodded, "Definitely! How about you, Charmander?"

Charmander hopped up to its feet, nodded, and chirped, "Char, Char!"

The girl knelt down to Charmander and pulled a Potion out of her sidebag, handing Ash his empty Pokeball as she did so. She sprayed the Charmander once, healing its wounds from the Pidgey battle, guessing from the dirt on it that it really needed it. She straightened back up, stretched, and backed up.

"Are you going to use your Charmander?" she asked.

"Well, he _is _my only Pokemon..." Ash trailed off.

"I thought you said you caught something?"

"Oh, shut up and send out your Pokemon!" Ash shot back, crossing his arms.

She shrugged, pulled a Pokeball out of her bag and enlarged it, throwing it onto the ground and releasing her Pokemon. A golden starfish with a giant red gem in the center stared off against Charmander.

"Hyah!" it cried.

"Uh, what _is _that thing?" Ash asked, scanning it with his Pokedex.

"**Staryu, the Star Shape Pokemon. Even if its body is torn, it can regenerate as long as the glowing central core remains intact."**

"It's my Pokemon," the girl snapped, "And it's not a _thing_, it's a Staryu. Go ahead and have the first move."

"Alright, Charmander!" Ash commanded, "Try that new Ember attack!"

Charmander nodded and spat a small flame at the starfish. Despite hitting it straight onto the gem in the center, the starfish didn't even seem phased.

"Huh?" Ash was bewildered, "It didn't work? Wait, a second, isn't a Staryu a wa-"

"Water Gun!"

The starfish pointed its top tentacle at Charmander and sprayed it with a blast of water. That's all it took. Charmander was on the ground with swirls on its eyes. Thankfully, Staryu aimed for its stomach and not its tail.

Ash frowned, and returned Charmander to its Pokeball. The girl returned her Pokemon as well and strutted over to the other trainer victoriously, extending her hand.

"Now that you've been taken down a peg or two," she smiled, "The name's Misty."

* * *

**Next time: **Ash and Misty don't quite start off on the right foot, as Ash continues on his quest toward Viridian City.


End file.
